


Academy Graduation Day

by the_girl_in_the_flower_dress



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Academy Fitzsimmons, Adorable FitzSimmons (Agents of SHIELD), F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Graduation Day, SHIELD Academy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:22:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress/pseuds/the_girl_in_the_flower_dress
Summary: Fitzsimmons' time at the Academy has come to an end, and the day of the graduation ceremony has arrived. It's a big day for both Fitz and Simmons, and their families; the end of one era, and the beginning of another.





	Academy Graduation Day

“Simmons? ’You nearly ready?” Fitz knocked on her door, glancing at his watch. A muffled shout answered him a second later.

“Nearly, one minute!”

Fitz sighed quietly, knowing full-well that one minute meant at least five, possibly even ten. He nodded politely at a couple of other students who passed him in the corridor, dressed smartly for the occasion. It was Academy Graduation day.

He squirmed uncomfortably in his new suit that his mother had insisted he wear. Luckily, from the few other people he had seen, he wasn’t overdressed. This was a big deal.

Fitz waited a couple more minutes, but there was still no sign of Simmons.

"Jemma? We really need to get going.”

“Alright, I’m coming.”

He heard the lock click open and she stepped out hurriedly to join him. His jaw literally dropped open. He had never seen her so dressed-up before, and her appearance had caught him completely unawares.

“What’s the matter?” Simmons asked, sounding amused. She tucked a strand of lightly curled hair behind her ear and stooped down to lock her door.

“I- er, erm, you-”

Fitz now appreciated the term, ‘tongue-tied’, in a new light. She was wearing a navy-blue, skater-style dress that just brushed the tops of her knees, with thick straps that crossed her chest and lay across her shoulders. He cleared his throat and tried again. “Y-you look beautiful, Jemma.”

She smiled shyly, glancing at his outfit.

Aw, thankyou Fitz, you don’t look so bad yourself.”

Fitz finally found his voice again. “Why thank you, Miss Simmons,” he held out his arm for her to take, “shall we?”

“We shall.” She laughed, slipping her arm through his.

 

Fitz couldn’t help himself taking little glances at his friend on the way outside, where they were holding the ceremony. She was quietly beautiful, like she didn’t know it, but carried that air of proudness around her at the same time. Unaware that Simmons was doing the exact same thing, they walked most of the way deep in their own thoughts, the first hint of nerves squeezing their stomachs.

After this ceremony, they would have officially finished their time at S.H.I.E.L.D Academy, and for those who had got this far, would be introduced to the real world of S.H.I.E.L.D. They had no idea where their journey would lead, but even Agent Weaver had predicted that the two young scientists would do great things in the not-so-distant future.

They stepped out into the bright, early afternoon sunlight. There was a light, warm breeze that ran its fingers through Simmons hair and ruffled Fitz’s curls, and a brilliant blue sky, the odd pillowy cloud drifting contentedly across its canvas. It was perfect weather for the day.

There was a stage set out on the grass where the students would be called up to shake hands with Agent Weaver, and rows of chairs in two blocks; one for parents and family, and the other for the graduating students themselves. Fitz and Simmons joined the flow of people making their way up the little hill, milling around in small groups or being reunited with their families after several busy months of separation, younger siblings doing cartwheels down the grass and landing in a giggling heap on their backsides.

 

They combed the crowds of people for a glimpse of their own families, until Simmons’ eyes landed on a waving arm, belonging to Fitz’s mother. 

“There.” She pointed, alerting Fitz. “They’re all there together.”

They quickened their pace, eager to see them again, Fitz helping Jemma avoid the uneven ground in her heels.

“Mum!” Simmons shouted as they got closer. Her mother, who had been speaking to Agent Weaver, she noted a little nervously, turned around at the sound of her voice.

“Jemma! Oh my, you look so grown up, it’s been so long.”

Her mother held out her arms and she hugged her happily, it really had been a long time. She turned to her father, who kissed her on the cheek, and a little emotionally, told her how beautiful she looked and how proud he was of her. Remembering protocol, Simmons stepped back and addressed the head of the Academy.

“Agent Weaver.” She nodded politely.

  “Simmons.” She smiled, a twinkle in her eye. “I don’t think I have to call you Cadet anymore, hm?”

“I suppose not.” She replied with a shy smile. Weaver turned to her parents.

“Your daughter had gone above and beyond what the Academy expects, it’s truly been an honour. I will be looking out for Fitz and Simmons in the future, I have a feeling that they will be a great success in their field.”

Simmons felt herself blushing, but before she could answer, something small and excitable barrelled into her waist from behind.

 

“BOO!” A little voice giggled. Jemma twisted round to see her nine-year-old sister hugging her tightly and jumping up and down.

“What? I thought-?” She said in surprise to her parents. They were smiling in amusement at her gob-smacked face.

“She was desperate to see you again, so we changed our minds and decided to let her come with us.” Her mum said.

“Jemma, Jemma, Jemma!” She said giddily. Jemma had never seen her so excited.                                                         

“Hello, Amy, what are you doing here?” She picked her up, despite her being a little too old (and too heavy) for that now, and hugged her properly, then gave her a kiss on her forehead, which made her laugh. “That dress is very pretty, you look like a princess.” She said, looking at her party dress.

“I wanted to wear it, like you.” She said gleefully.           

A few metres away, Fitz was greeting his mother, just as happy to see her again. She planted her hands on his shoulders and kissed him on both cheeks, glowing with pride at her son.

Oh, my boy, I can’t believe this has come around so quickly. You look very handsome, Jemma’s lucky to have you, although she’s looking just wonderful too.” She winked, and Fitz rolled his eyes.#

“Yes, but we’re just _friends,_ mum.”

“I know, I know, I’m only teasing.”

She linked her arm through Fitz’s. “Come on, I want to say hello to Jemma before the ceremony starts.”                               

Agent Weaver greeted Mrs. Fitz, then excused herself to get ready for her speech. The two families had met before and got on very well, so it was easy for them to continue catching up, and there was a buzz of excitement from all over the green.

 

About ten minutes later, Agent Weaver tapped a hand to the microphone, alerting everyone to take their seats. Fitz and Simmons exchanged a nervous look, said goodbye to their families and sat down at the seats on the right.

Simmons took a deep breath, then sat up straight. She’d done all the hard work already, this was just moving forward. Agent Weaver started to speak, and a hush fell over her audience.                                                           

“Hello and welcome to the S.H.I.E.L.D Academy graduation, for those who do not already know me, my name is Agent Weaver. We’re here today to celebrate the work of your children and their dedication over the last few years. You will all know, personally, how hard you and your families have worked to get to this stage; to graduate from the Academy is a great success.    

“From here, you will join the world of S.H.I.E.L.D in a way that you haven’t before. Your work will be crucial to contribute to this organisation, advancing in technology and medicine to benefit the world. S.H.I.E.L.D is unlike any other government organisation, and there will be things you come across that may shock you, or surprise you, or even frighten you. But this is why _you_ have got this far, _you_ are the people who are strong enough, and intelligent enough, to deal with whatever comes your way.

“I now speak as a representative of all the Agents and Professors here at the Academy; it has been a privilege to mentor you through your time here, and I wish you _all_ the best of luck for the future, wherever or whatever you do.” She paused and surveyed the faces of those in front of her. “I will now invite you to join me on stage and receive your certificate, to commemorate your time at the Academy. Congratulations to you all.”

There was a round of applause as she finished her speech, and Simmons felt her heart swell with pride. This was where she belonged.

“James Bunting.” She read out. Bunting stood up and made his way up to the stage, shaking Weaving’s hand and receiving his certificate. They watched and clapped as several more names were read out and awarded, then heard; “Leopald Fitz.”

Fitz took a ragged, nervous breath, and, Simmons, wanting to reassure him, squeezed his hand as he stood up. He smiled back at her and climbed the couple of steps to the stage. Simmons saw how Helen dabbed subtly at her eyes with a handkerchief, and how her own mother patted her hand, just as proud as she was.

Simmons felt a tug of emotion in her chest at seeing her best friend up on stage. He deserved every award in the world. Fitz shook Weaving’s hand, a little awkwardly, and smiled shyly for a photograph. She leaned in and said something to him, something that Simmons would never find out, but whatever she said was clearly very special. He stood a little taller and a slightly emotional, yet somewhat knowing expression came over his face; he would remember and come back to those words for years and years to come.

Fitz sat down with a “ _phew!”_ and a sigh of relief. Simmons laughed quietly and leant into his shoulder.

" _Congratulations!”_ She whispered. They sat and watched more of their classmates, some clearly terrified, others confident, shy, excited.

“Zachary Lyons… Gracie Robins… Jemma Simmons.”

Her heart dropped but she kept her face pleasant, ignoring her shaking hands as she walked towards Agent Weaver. This was the moment that her S.H.I.E.L.D career really began. Weaver smiled and extended her hand. She shook it warmly and placed a hand on her shoulder as they stood for the photo, that would later stand in the Simmons family living room.

“Well done, Jemma. It’s been wonderful to see you grow, in so many ways. You and Fitz have got something special, but I’m sure you know that. Stick together and, Jemma, keep in touch.”

She felt a lump of emotion in her throat.

“Thankyou for everything, Agent Weaver, I'll never forget this.”


End file.
